The principal objective of the proposed research is to transculturally replicate the findings of Brown, Birley and Wing (1972) and Vaughn and Leff (1976) regarding the influence of family and social factors on the outcome of schizophrenic illness among British patients, using a Los Angeles population of Mexican American patients. The particular relationship between the level of a key relative's expressed emotion (EE) and the patient's relapse will be measured by the Camberwell Family Interview (CFI), abbreviated version. High EE has been found predictive of patient relapse at nine month follow-up in the British studies and the proposed project will determine if high EE also predicts relapse among Mexican American families with a schizophrenic member. Additionally, the role of acculturation will be evaluated in relationship to: 1) overall schizophrenia 9 month and 2 year outcome in terms of relapse, symptomatology and social functioning 2) familial warmth, criticism, hostility, emotional over-involvement, intrusiveness, tolerance of patients' behaviors, expectations for patients' performance, and the influence of these factors on schizophrenic relapse. 3) Familial and patient compliance with the maintenance of antipsychotic medication and recommended professional follow-up care. 4) Familial and patient utilization of other forms of social support which may affect illness outcome, including religious, folk-healing, extended kinship, social agency, and informal social network contacts. An associated objective is to examine cross-culturally the level of two types of attentional disturbances in schizophrenia during both acutely psychotic and remitted periods. An associated study will document by detailed anthropological life history interviewing, the phenomenology and career experience of a small number of Mexican American and Anglo American schizophrenic patients.